We All Have Our Secrets
by smalltowngal
Summary: Ellen Walker, vampire slayer. Kanda Yu, vampire. They meet. Modern AU, FemAllenxKanda. No, it's not another pathetic copy of Twilight. -discont.-
1. Chapter 1

Must I say this

_Must _I say this? Honestly, I don't see the point of saying something so freakin' obvious.

Well, fine. I don't own D.Gray-Man. Happy now?

Oh, and this fic will be in Allen's, um, _Ellen's_ POV unless otherwise stated.

I couldn't _believe_ it.

I mean, yeah, I knew my legal guardian, aka Cross bloody Marian, was a bastard.

But I never thought that he'd _abandon _me.

Well, fine, he didn't abandon me. He just packed me off to boarding school.

_**Boarding school**__. _I kid you not.

Not just _any _boarding school either. No, he just _had_ to pick Black Order Academy.

Apparently that school was his alma mater. He'd managed to get himself expelled in three weeks.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point was, his decision to send me there meant the end of life as I knew it. For me, anyway. And possibly him because I couldn't pay his debts.

So there I was, standing in the school's front courtyard. Which was huge, I'm telling you. It was more like the entrance to some celeb's mansion, not the entrance to a boarding school. OK, the most prestigious boarding school in England, but still...

The paved entranceway had these immaculately manicured flower beds growing around it. Huge trees were growing along the sunny walkway. They seemed to be there just for show, but they were also providing the sunny path with some shade, like a huge green canopy. As unlike my old school as you could get. No gardens there. Nuh-uh. Instead, there were empty Coke cans blowing around in the freezing cold wind, plus there were all these disgusting pigeons landing their droppings everywhere.

Well, at least that school wasn't full of snobby, self-obsessed preps. At least I had some friends there. At least I had _liked_ the place.

But what choice did I have but to stay at Black Order Academy?

So I picked up my miserable, battered little suitcase and made my way to the main entrance.

It was just as impressive on the inside as well as on the outside. I wasn't too sure, but I could've sworn that the floor was made of marble.

"Um-hi. Ellen Walker, isn't it?"

I turned around to see a smiling girl about my age. She was wearing an incredibly short miniskirt, (I found out later that it was part of the school _uniform_) frilly white blouse and tie. She had long dark green hair, tied into two pigtails. They looked kind of whorish (A/N: Well, they do. Sorry, Lenalee fans) paired with the miniskirt, but she seemed nice enough.

"The one and only," I replied, returning her smile. I wasn't counting on making new friends here but hey, a good first impression never hurts, does it?

"Lenalee Lee," she said, holding out a hand for me to shake. I couldn't help noticing that her nails were bitten down to tiny stubs. "I'm going to be showing you around."

XxX

_Normal POV_

The day before,Ellen came, Kanda and Tiedoll were having a lovely discussion in Tiedoll's car. But of course, we all know what it means to have a two-way conversation with Kanda, right?

_Kanda's POV_

"I said _NO _you sentimental old fool!" I snapped, "I will not go to a boarding school! Not if I have a say in it! And it's my life, I get a say in it!"

"But there's where you're wrong," Tiedoll said, wagging a finger in my face, "You have _no _choice" – the car stopped and Tiedoll looked out the window- "Oh, we're here."

"Where is 'here', pray tell?" I asked sarcastically. One of these days, I was going to draw my katana and slaughter my foster father- No, cut him to tiny, microscopic pieces, and then stack, no, throw said pieces into a neat pile and burn the whole lot.

But before that, I would torture him very, very slowly and brutally.

Tiedoll merely smiled and pointed outside. I grudgingly opened the door. My eyes widened a fraction.

How could he DO this to me? Black Order Academy? Oh, man, when I was through with him, he'd be dragged off to the A&E bloodied and screaming for hep.

Turning back to the car, I bent and glared straight at him. I unsheathed my katana, the little sunlight that was not blocked by my body glinting off the blade. He smiled innocently.

"Che. If it wasn't for the fact that you're my foster father, you'd be bleeding on the ground right now," I snarled, wishing that I could put chivalry aside for once.

I sheathed my katana, then spun around, bashing my head on the roof of the car. Then I turned to glare daggers at the snickering old man. Shaking in complete fury, I restrained myself from strangling him and got out my suitcase from where that sentimental idiot had stuffed it.

I decided that I was going to enter that school and meditate at the first opportunity lest I murder someone. It felt like this day couldn't get any worse, but no, it could.

"YUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" yelled Lavi, glomping me.

I drew Mugen and he backed off immediately. The baka usagi began talking to me. That's right – _he _spoke, not me. I do not speak to the likes of him as it is below me. Che. Apparently, the usagi was going to the same school, Black Order Academy, as me.

_Damn_ it.

He bounded to the front gate and bounced in. Yes, _bounced _in. Literally.

I followed the baka usagi into the academy to see the principal, whose name I cannot be bothered to remember. One of the staff, a male who was carrying a large stack of papers, showed us to the principal's office. The office was, to put it subtly, untidy. The teacher woke the snoring principal who, right on cue, woke up, screaming something like "NOOO!! LENALEE!!"

I watched the spectacle unfold, hiding my amusement. As soon as the principal realized what he was doing, he attempted to make us feel at home.

Che. Attempted being the key word of course.

After which he went through his incredibly messy table and informed us that we were roommates.

Of course, I had a decidedly violent reaction to that. Who wouldn't? The years I would be spending in Black Order Academy, in the same room with that baka usagi!

But of course, the principal won and we were sent to our room where we unpacked our stuff and spent the rest of the day exploring the school and wrecking rooms, fifteen rooms, to be exact.

_The next day…_

We discovered that Lenalee was the principal little sister and her knowing of any room-wrecking that happened to be our fault would mean that she would bash our heads with her clipboard. We also found that we could not complain to the principal because he had a sister-complex. Che.

After our first try at convincing the principal, we gave up and tried to restrain our room-wrecking. But this time, I couldn't stop myself. No, that baka yaro_ braided _my hair. And tied it with a pink ribbon.

So I unsheathed my katana and chased the rabbit around cursing him to the fiery depths.

I was so engrossed in pursuing him that I didn't notice that we had entered the girls' dormitories. A girl with short, silver hair was in the room but I didn't take the time to scrutinize her because I was trying to kill Lavi.

The baka usagi screeched a 'sorry'.

And that's when the girl kicked us where it hurts.

XxX

As it turned out, Lenalee was the principal's little sister, who caused her no small amount of embarrassment. On a daily basis. Mostly due to some sis-com he'd developed. This _also_ explained why she didn't want to take me to her brother's office and instead dragged me off to the room we'd be sharing.

Between an insane guy on crack (which was how she'd described her brother) and our room, believe me; I'd have taken the insane guy.

Incidentally, I liked insane people. They made life so much more interesting.

Oh, I appreciated the fact that she'd gone to the trouble of specially fixing up her room just for the new kid -me- but did she _really_ have to add in the glittery dressing table? Was the daisy-patterned wallpaper really necessary? And –most horrific of all- the two sugary-pink canopy beds. Patterned with little purple hearts, no less.

Gag me.

_OK, _I thought to myself, taking a deep breath. _So you and Lenalee are different. __**Really**__ different. But that doesn't mean you can't get along with her, right?_

"Wow, Lenalee," I said, putting on a smile which I hope she didn't notice was completely forced. "It's great."

She beamed. "I knew you'd like it. So I guess I'll leave you to unpack. Bye!"

I sat on my bed. I didn't feel like unpacking yet. It had been a really long train ride, and all I wanted to do was catch some Z's.

Then I looked out the window. Our room had an awesome view of the gardens. It was so totally unlike me, but I continued admiring them. Maybe it was because I was so tired, but I, Ellen Walker, felt totally at peace…

Well, right up to the point where a redheaded guy dashed into my room, begging to hide him from 'him'… whoever 'he' was.

Well, I soon found out.

"DAMN YOU, BAKA USAGI!!" a Japanese guy with an incredibly long braid tied with a hot pink ribbon yelled, holding a katana to said redhead's neck.

"EEEEK!! I'M SORRY!!" he screamed in response, sounding remarkably like a girl.

You know what the only thing missing from this scene was? Ashton Kutcher leaping out of nowhere, holding a huge banner, screaming "YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!"

I waited, but no camera crew or Ashton Kutcher popped up.

Seriously. Why me?

Then I noticed that the Japanese guy was wearing a yukata. Which was open right down to his stomach, providing me with a great view of his extremely well-defined abdominal muscles.

Reluctantly tearing my gaze from his abs, I kneed the both of them where it _really_ hurts.

"OWW!!" the redhead screamed. "MY MANHOOD!"

The Japanese's face was a picture, I can tell you. I would've laughed at it, but laughing could be potentially hazardous to my health right then. For one thing, he was still holding the sword, and although I can hold my own pretty well in a fight, a sword like that, when handled by such a totally ripped guy, could do some serious damage to me.

Fortunately, however, Lenalee walked by, and happened to see this taking place.

"That's the _eighteenth_ room you guys have wrecked this week! And it's _my _room!" she yelled, smacking them on the head with a clipboard.

"But it's only Tuesday," I piped up.

"I know," she said wearily, putting away her clipboard and placing a black thigh-high boot on Lavi's head. "You'll get used to them. Eventually."

XxX

Five minutes later, we were all standing outside the principal's office.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee said, warily stepping into her brother's office. "You there?"

"AAAHHH! My sweet angel Lenalee has come to see her brother?" a tall, purple-haired guy said, aiming a gun at a few important-looking documents on his desk.

Then he noticed me. "Ah! A new pupil? You're Cross' adopted daughter, aren't you?" he asked, flashing a megawatt smile in my direction.

"Um, yeah," I said, shifting a few overflowing ring files out of my way. "That's me. Ellen Walker. Hi, Mr. Lee."

"Call me Komui," he replied, blowing off a layer of dust on his desk. He suddenly noticed Kanda's hair. "A…braid?"

Kanda pulled his katana out. Komui eep-ed and dropped the subject.

"Lenaleeeee," Lavi complained. "Come _on_. Kanda was going to have my guts for dinner! Can you _bear_ to see me murdered by my own best friend?"

Komui looked slightly amused. "You know, Lavi," he said, "usually, if someone is your best friend, they actually are _willing_ about it,"

"Che," Kanda said, kicking the door open. "I'm outta here."

"No, you most certainly are _not_," Lenalee said, dragging him back in by his collar.

Komui blinked. "He isn't?"

Lenalee cleared her throat, put her hands on her hips, and shot her brother a death glare.

"Of course he isn't," Komui amended. "And neither is Lavi. Or Ellen, for that matter."

"What? But I didn't _do_ anything," I protested.

Komui looked at me from over the top of his glasses. "You kicked the two of them in the, um, _groin_, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Honestly, sometimes I think my mouth isn't connected to my brain.

"They're walking like fags," he replied.

_Busted_.

Resignedly, we all sat on a couch in front of his desk.

"OK," he said, handing out pink slips of paper. "Detention for a week."

My first day at school, and I get detention. The school year was going to be a bundle of fun, I could tell.

Well, apparently, I wasn't alone in feeling that way. Kanda was glaring at me for all he was worth.

"Hey," I said, "don't look at me like that. You were about to kill the guy."

"Che," he snapped back. Clearly not the world's best conversationalist.

Then we reached for the pen on Komui's desk at the exact same time.

And when my hand touched his, I saw…

I saw agony. Death. Suffering. I saw icy cold darkness, intent on swallowing anything and everything that dared to venture into it. I saw flames, fiery, white-hot tongues of flame destroying everything in its path…

Then, finally, I saw blood. Huge crimson pools of it forming everywhere, getting bigger by the second, drowning me, slowly killing me…

I think that's when I fainted.

So how was that for a first chapter?

Well, anyway, show the little purple block at the bottom of your screen a little love, and click on it. Flame if you _really _must, but, naturally, constructive criticism and compliments are preferred.

Off for a major gabfest with my BFFs over the phone! Byyyyeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know you guys probably wanna shoot me for not updating in so long. And you'll want to torture me to death for defacing this site with such crap by the time you get to the end of this chapter. Seriously, go ahead and do it. No, wait, I wanna do it myself. Anybody got a gun on them? They're illegal in the country I live in.**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

Here's a tip: If you happen to, say, accidentally take a peek into the soul of a totally hot-but-deadly vampire, don't pass out.

What am I talking about? Don't pass out under _any_ circumstances.

Because chances are, you'll end up having your head ravaged by a killer migraine, or worse, you'll throw up.

Which was what happened to me in the infirmary of Black Order Academy.

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you? Well, you see, I'm a vampire slayer.

All right. Put the straitjacket down. I'm playing with a full deck, OK?

At least, I hoped so. I mean, let's do a quick recap, shall we? I had been _abandoned_ by my bastard of a guardian; I had had my room invaded by two rowdy teenage boys- hot teenage boys nonetheless, but still- and, oh yeah, some extremely disturbing visions had been running through my head.

I tell you, after a day like that, I wouldn't have been surprised if I did go insane.

And apparently, Lenalee thought so too. When I woke up, she was yelling at the two guys who'd destroyed our room.

"_EIGHTEEN ROOMS!" _she yelled. "Eighteen freaking rooms that were _demolished_, thanks to _your _immaturity-" she shot a glare worthy of Mr. Look-at-my-big-shiny-sword in Lavi's direction. (I'd heard the principal using his name) "-and _your _incredibly short fuse!" You know who she was referring to. "Just because we make about a zillion bucks every year, doesn't mean that you can trash the rooms any time you want! GOT IT?!"

Then she saw me, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Ellen, sorry about what happened," Lenalee said. "Trust me, when the two of them aren't trying to each other to hell, this school is a really nice place..." She nudged the both of them in the ribs, obviously trying to make them apologize.

"Sorry, Ellie," Lavi said, putting his feet up on the bed I was lying on.

"_Ellie?" _I said, glaring at him. "I'm sorry, _Lavi,_ but as I call you by your given name, I would like you to do the same for me, please."

"You don't have to call me that, you know," Lavi said, sleepily gazing at me from under his auburn fringe. "Hmm, let's see…you could call me 'Sexy Beast' any time you want."

I raised an eyebrow. "By name, but clearly not by nature, Mr. Lavi."

He gave a delighted hoot of laughter. "Feisty and smart. I _like_," he said. "Hey, Yu, I call dibs on her, ya hear me?"

"Che," Japanese Samurai Wannabe spat. "You can take her any day. I prefer someone who isn't a freaking _bean sprout_."

"What part of _call me by my given name _didn't you get?" I glared at him. _Up_ at him, actually. Damn the guy for being so tall.

"I got it _all_. I just chose to ignore it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be wasting precious oxygen telling you that."

"All right, you've got a problem. Well, you can shove it up your-_OW!!!!"_

"How would you like my _other _foot shoved up your ass, manbitch?"

Lenalee, sensing that there was going to be a catfight right then and there-no guy could have looked so much like a girl, it was just unnatural- dragged me out of the infirmary and back to our room.

Oh, I protested. I screamed the place down. I wanted to get back to the infirmary _kill _the stupid pretty-boy, let alone shove my foot up his arse.

But let's just say Lenalee was _way _stronger than she looks. For such a delicate-looking girl, she sure did have quite a grip.

"Geez, I'm sorry, OK? But I really didn't feel like going back to my brother's office," she said, when I told her that.

"Well, then don't," I'd said.

"Lavi's always hanging around Kanda, and you do _not _want to leave potential blackmail material around Lavi."

Well. She had a point there. It's strange, how much you can learn about someone by the way they act. Just goes to show that first impressions do count, I guess. And _hopefully, _Pretty Boy's first impression of me was someone that was not to be messed with.

Then Lenalee took me back to our room (for which I was truly glad, because I have a phobia of getting lost in new schools. At one of my old schools, I ended up being locked in a stall in the guys' bathroom _all day, _until someone kicked the door open and found little ol' _female _me sitting there. From then on, I became known as the "little stalker who stakes out the guys' bathroom for goodness-knows who." I still have yet to find the idiot who locked me in there in the first place.)

And I tried to get some sleep. Believe, that was harder than it sounds.

XxxX

_Kanda's POV_

_Bitch._

That was pretty much the first thing I thought when that scrawny little girl-Ellen, I think it was-with the mop of strangely-coloured hair kicked me. Yes, she kicked me. And I wouldn't ever admit it, but it had _hurt. _What is it about tiny little girls? I swear they do it on purpose. Looking at them, you'd think they couldn't even swat a fly. Then they get rough, and you get, well, seriously injured.

It didn't help that the baka usagi was there. He started laughing when she kicked me and he didn't stop, not even when we were supposed to go downstairs for dinner at the lunch room.

"Your _face!" _he'd said between gasps of laughter. "Oh, man, that was bloody _epic. _We totally should get that hot Ellen chick to kick you down there again. But this time, I'm filming the whole shebang. Hey, who knows, I might even send it off to _America's Funniest Home Videos_-though this is a school, but whatever- and hey, we might get ten thousand bucks or-EEEP!"

I'd pulled out my sword and held it up against his throat. I mean to keep my temper, I really do. And contrary to what most people think, I don't have a hot temper. It's just that _some _people keep pissing the shit out of me-like a certain redhead.

"I'm sorry," I hissed, pushing the long, sleek blade into his throat a little more. "Did you have a suggestion to make? Because, you know"-I grabbed some of his hair, and, ignoring his yelps of pain-"I am _always _open to suggestions. Cutting that hair of yours off is a suggestion I am taking into serious consideration at this moment."

He managed to shake his head. It must have hurt, though, because I had a pretty firm grip on his hair.

"Good," I said, letting go. He massaged his scalp as we walked to the lunchroom, whimpering at the same time. Wimp.

Lenalee was there already, of course. We don't have prefects at Black Order Academy, but Lenalee was the closest thing you'd ever get to one. She yelled at people who were throwing around the fancy silverware, the food, the furniture… well, just because it's a fancy school, it doesn't mean that we don't have food fights. I learned that pretty quickly when I was hit in the face by something that hurt on my first day. The guy who threw what ever it had earned a black eye for the rest of the day. Yes, it was Lavi who threw it. I'd never understood why he wore that eye patch of his. Probably fancied himself as a pirate or something. I remembered him saying that Elizabeth Swann was the "hottest darn pirate chick he'd ever seen". (His opinion-not mine.)

"_YOU! _Quit throwing the chairs! You can pay for it? No, I didn't think so! GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN SEATS!"

Lavi and I looked on with mild interest. It had always seemed rather strange to me. Komui was twenty-nine but he acted like he was a sixteen-year-old on crack. Lenalee was sixteen but with her extremely weird brother, she had to take on the authoritative figure. Weirdness must run in the family. I wouldn't ever meet their parents to know for sure, though-Lavi told me that they'd died in a car accident when Lenalee was about six. Not that it was any of our business. But then again, business that was not his own was Lavi's specialty.

The idiot who was throwing the chairs around had stopped it, and everyone else had settled down. I was wondering if Lenalee's miniskirt had anything to do with it. God knew half the male population of the school were perverts, including the baka usagi.

We took a seat next to Lenalee. This was because no one ever dared to throw anything at her. Mistreat Lenalee in any way, and your life is forfeit to Komui.

"Where's Ellie?" Lavi asked.

"Sleeping. And I don't exactly blame her. You guys suck the energy right out of people."

Lavi laughed. "Puns aren't exactly your thing, dear Lena."

"No, seriously. I think she fainted because…well, she took an involuntary peek into Kanda's soul."

"So you're saying she's the British equivalent of Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Lavi said.

"Well, yeah. Think about it-people don't just _faint. _It's not normal."

"I thought they were an extinct species," I said. "And I thought vampire slayers were supposed to be _tough_. What about my soul could make her faint? Besides, I do _not _go around flashing my soul to everybody I see, certainly not a vampire slayer."

"Well, I've asked for her file from my brother. She's had absolutely no medical history that might explain her little fainting fit back there."

"Aw maaan," Lavi whined. "Do we _have _to? I mean, it's been a pretty long time since I found any girl that could hardly be considered interesting."

Lenalee coughed. And stroked her clipboard, which was in close proximity of her.

"Besides you," he amended.

Satisfied, Lenalee sat back in her chair. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully she isn't one. I don't exactly want the press coming around asking about the mysterious death of Ellen Walker."

"Well, even if we don't get her first, _they _might," I pointed out, jerking my head towards a table.

Tyki Mikk, Road Camelot, Jasdero and Debitto Castillo, Lulubell Couturier. They were our kind, but let's just say we shared a completely different set of values.

Wait. That was all we could do. And I guess you've gathered that I'm not a very patient person.

**Go ahead, shoot me. I feel completely guilty for giving you guys such a lousy chapter with hardly any plot development. The thing is, I've been swamped with homework and my brother's recently got hooked on MapleStory again. Aaaargh. And I'm starting to hate this story because it's starting to look a lot like Twilight to me. The book was good, but the movie was…ew.**

**BTW, about the surnames I came up for Jasdebi and Lulubell…whaddya think? I was thinking, Tyki and Road are Portuguese, so why not make Jasdebi Spanish and Lulubell French? LOL. Skin wasn't included 'cause he's annoying. Cyril will appear later. Well…reviews please? –gets shot-**


End file.
